Kurapika's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=100|esk=267}} |} Kurapika: “This is...I’ve never seen this place before.” 　　All of a sudden, a strange noise came from behind. He used Nen to conjure a Dowsing Chain in the nick of time, swinging it backwards. Madhead: Wow——! Hold on! I-I’m not your enemy. I just want to help! 【Before Battles】 Kurapika: You possess a mysterious power...Who are you? Madhead: You can call me Madhead. Actually, I’ m going to give you a mission. Complete it, and I’ll send you back! Kurapika: Looks like you’re not a liar. 【After Battles】 Kurapika: Well, what is it about? Madhead: It’s simple. You just need to find a gourmet food for me in the realm. 【End】 　　As Kurapika was about to ask further, Madhead summoned a magic circle and vanished into thin air. Hence, he continued inquiring of the others about the delicacy. Knowing that the Millennial Tree would bear fruit soon, Kurapika had come to the Arcanum Mountain for this rare food. Farmer: Boy, are you coming for the fruit? If you don’t want to get yourself killed, I suggest you stay away from it. Kurapika: Why? Farmer: Sigh, a ferocious monster has been lurking in the mountain. Farmer: It hunted down anyone who tried to get this fruit. Nearly a dozen of men died because of it. Kurapika: Is that so? Thank you. Farmer: So, you still insist on going for it, don’t you? You look skinny, boy. I’m afraid you won’t make it. Just give up and go back. Kurapika: Sorry. I can’t. 　　Kurapika ignored the farmer's dissuasion and climbed the mountain, which was getting steeper and steeper as he moved on. However, walking on the rugged track was no sweat to him. At this moment, a huge shadow approached—— }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=125|esk=268}} |} Spider Demon: You noticed me, sensitive boy. It seems you’re not a normal hiker. Kurapika: You must be that monster in the mountain. Why did you attack the climbers? Spider Demon: I’m hungry. But most importantly, I love how they looked at me when they were begging for mercy. Spider Demon: No matter what they did, I killed them all, hehe. Kurapika: Damn you! 【Before Battles】 Spider Demon: Oh, those scarlet eyes…Rare... Kurapika: ... 【Enemy Dialog】 Spider Demon: The weakling like you has no match for me! 【After Battles】 Kurapika: ...Shut up!! 【End】 　　He moved his right hand and threw the Dowsing Chainat at the spider demon. However, its figure vanished suddenly. Taking advantage of the silk, the spider sprinted behind Kurapika with speed; he managed to evade and strike back, but the spider spinned a web again and dodged it. Spider Demon: You can’t touch me! Hahaha! 　　The spider showed off its power and kept spinning the web. It moved like a phantom in front of Kurapika . Kurapika: ...I don’t need to touch you. Spider Demon: What? Why are you grabbing my silk!? 　　Boosted by the power of Emperor Time, Kurapika pulled the Spider Demon towards him with the silk. Spider Demon: Impossible! A weak human like you— —Ahh! Kurapika: Die! 　　Kurapika threw a right punch in the face of the spider, which then began to froth at the mouth. Finally, it passed out. After the fight, he continued his journey to the top. Soon, Kurapika came up to the towering Millennial Tree. As he tried to pick the fruit, a girl voice interrupted his action—— ???: Hey you thief, stop it! }} Ally: |hp=1988720|def=4050|coin=500|esk=865}} |} Sunnie: That fruit is mine! Kurapika: ...So the tree is yours? Sunnie: Well—— Colin: He’s right. You can’t prove the Millennial Tree and the fruit are yours. Colin: If you listened to me and took it away before, it wouldn’t have occurred such a troublesome thing. Sunnie: No way! The fruit is not ripe. How can I pick it off! Colin, you know nothing other than battles! Colin: What did you say? I’m a perfect man. Of course I know it! Kurapika: Sorry to cut in on a couple’s quarrel. I must get this fruit—— Sunnie: First, we’re not a couple! Second, I’ll never let you do it! 【Before Battles】 Kurapika: Hold on. Let’s calm down and discuss—— 【Enemy Dialog】 Colin: Don’t waste my time! Kurapika: Sigh, you leave me no choice then… 【After Battles】 Colin: “This guy...is powerful than I expected. I don’t want to use the power of White Dragon, but I don’t want to lose too!” 【End】 　　Colin gave a roar towards the sky. A dragon took a dive and attacked Kurapika, who went all out to prepare for the battle. Then, someone helped him parry the White Dragon’s strike— —a red dragon with a similar size; Sunnie was riding on its back. Colin: Hey, why are you doing this? Sunnie: Because your dragon will smash the tree. I can’t just step aside and do nothing! Colin: ...You glutton! Let me teach you some manners today! }} Ally: |hp=3064870|def=2730|coin=17|esk=5}} |hp=3021590|def=2620|coin=17|esk=5}} |hp=6467480|def=7590|coin=125|esk=1750}} |} Kurapika: “Sigh, why will I get into trouble with these people...” 【Before Battles】 Sunnie: Phew...Is-is it done yet? I’m starving… 【Enemy Dialog】 Sunnie: The smell...The fruit is ripe. Pick it off or it will be rotten soon! 【After Battles】 Kurapika: “Their moves are getting slower. Now it’s the time…” Kurapika: Please listen to me. It’ll do more harm than good if we continue fighting like this. Shall we share the fruit? 【End】 Sunnie: Hm? So you just want a half? Why don’t you tell me earlier!? 　　They stopped. Sunnie grabbed and opened the fruit. A rich, fruity aroma was flowing in the air. She could not wait to take the half and wolf down in the blink of an eye. It was finger licking good. Sunnie: It’s delicious! Rich and sweet, absolutely beautiful… Sunnie: Hey, why don’t you taste it? You don’t like it? I don’t mind you give— —Ahh! It hurts! Colin, why do you hit me? Colin: Stop it, you glutton! Kurapika: Haha, you two are really interesting. Sunnie: Yes, Colin is annoying, but he does help me a lot...By the way, why don’t you join us? We can search for another delicacy in the realm together. Kurapika: Well...sorry, I can’t. Sunnie: Hm? Why? We’ll have so much fun! Kurapika: I...still have an important thing to do. Kurapika: “The Troupe...and the eyes of my fellows. I must get them back.” Sunnie: But—— Colin: Sunnie, stop fooling around. His burden seems heavy. 　　Colin winked at Kurapika. Then, they began to go down the mountain. After bidding farewell to them, Kurapika stayed at the foothill, watching them vanish out of his sight. Kurapika: Mission complete, Madhead. Madhead: Oh, you saw me. The tree bears fruit once a millennial year. I can still sniff that smell from afar. Let’s taste this amazing fruit. 　　Kurapika took it from Madhead and chewed it. In a flash, an unspeakable sweetness was lingering in the mouth. The flavor was unforgettable. At this moment, Madhead swung its wand; a magic circle was revealed under his feet. Then, Kurapika started disappearing. 　　Back to the original world, he seemed to forget everything which happened in the realm. The only thing he remembered was that sweet taste. }} zh:酷拉皮卡的故事